vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Status
The following is a list of known and upcoming projects by the studios related to VOCALOID. Please be aware this is subject to change as details given to the fans may be subject to mistranslations, rumors and misunderstandings. Commercial License Releases The most common seen VOCALOIDs are the commercially sold units produced by 3rd party studios. These VOCALOIDs are produced under license by Yamaha and are able to be bought by any bidding Producers through various commercial outlets. Their quality and capabilities vary, as do the licensing agreements for use issued by the respected studios involved. *''For a list of all "VOCALOIDs" and their concepts see Vocaloid (mascot)'' ''VOCALOID'' A total of 5 voicebanks were released for VOCALOID in English and Japanese ''VOCALOID2'' A total of 35 voicebanks were released for VOCALOID2 in English and Japanese ''VOCALOID3'' A total of 51 voicebanks have been released for VOCALOID3 in English, Japanese, Korean, Spanish, and Chinese. ''Second Editions'' VOCALOID3 vocals that have been renewed since original release. ''VOCALOID NEO'' VOCALOID3 releases for the Mac OS X version of VOCALOID. ''iVOCALOID'' This is the iPad version of VOCALOID known as iVOCALOID. A total of 4 vocals have been added for this so far. ''VocaloWitter'' This is the iPhone version of VOCALOID known as VocaloWitter. A total of 2 vocals have been added for this so far. Announced Vocals VOCALOID voicebanks known to be in production. Their status and licensing is unknown, but most are presumed to be commercial licenses. It takes approximately 4 hours in total for a Japanese VOCALOID to be recorded. An English VOCALOID can take from a week to over a month to record all its samples. Pieced together with more than 4 months of tuning and assembling the software together, as well as the possibility of a second set of recordings being made for better sample selection, a VOCALOID may take anything from 6 months to over 2 years to complete. Furthermore, until word is given, VOCALOIDs cannot be talked about by staff or their vocal providers.link This is due to legal grounds and therefore, fans will have to be aware of this and respect the process involved in making just one of any of the VOCALOIDs. Restricted Access This section contains Vocals that producers have or now have limited access to. Trial Versions Trial versions of voicebanks are often released to act as a method of users testing to see if they like the vocal. Trial versions tend to have restrictions such as limited day usage or limited functions. Often they have other issues with them, such as they are made from beta versions of the software. Producers making demos might also be issues Beta versions of pre-released VOCALOIDs or even the full version of the software. This section contains those that were made able to be accessed by the general public, in many cases, the demo is only given out for a limited amount of time or issued on a limited number with a magazine or other means. All other pre-released versions or unreleased versions are listed elsewhere in the "Restricted Access" section. On occasion, a VOCALOID may also come with demo versions of other VOCALOIDs made by the same studio which may or may not be declared prior to purchase, in this case they may be absent from this page because of the difficulty in confirming them. Retired Voicebanks VOCALOID voicebanks that were once able to be bought commercially that have now been removed from sale or will be removed in the near future. Vocals who have seen retirement may continue to be sold for some time after their initial retirement, however, they are on limited supply and will sell only while the stocks last. Their usage is limited only to those who have been able access to these vocals before or since their retirement and no new stock has been released containing their vocals. Please note the VOCALOID and VOCALOID2 engines are unsupported entirely. VOCALOID will retire "in the near future", when Yamaha signals to the studios involved to retire them from sale. VOCALOID2 vocals will remain on sale, as their vocals can be used in VOCALOID3 In March 2013, several VOCALOID3 products were announced as being retired from the VOCALOID on-line shop. These included the VOCALOID3 engine itself, VY1v3, VY2v3, Tone Rion, Aoki Lapis and Mew. They were replaced with a "SE" version (Second Edition) will the most up to date version of the VOCALOID3 engine available, plus 3 new plug-ins there were also able to be downloaded from the VOCALOID shop. Aside from this, there were no additional differences between the products and users with the older version did not need to purchase the new "SE" product.link Private Licenses Private voicebanks are created under license for non-commercial use. Private vocals are much harder to confirm then commercially released vocals and their progress impossible to determine, however, they are becoming more and more common. The voicebanks in the section are listed as to which era of development for the VOCALOID engine they appeared in. Unlike commercially released vocals, private vocals are only allowed to be used by producers who have given permission to create songs for use by the license holders, and are hired by the license holders. There were no known private licenses released during VOCALOID. However, the original intention of the engine was to be released only as a private licensed product, this did not happen because Crypton Future Media were able to convince Yamaha it was more beneficial to release it as a commercial product. Therefore, this kind of licensing was considered for the software right from the start. During the VOCALOID2 era of development, it became known that Yamaha began to test the waters to see if it was profitable to create VOCALOIDs for private use and began to develop Vocaloid-flex as a mean to allow for VOCALOID to extend its capabilities away from just singing. A number of vocals were used in the VOCALOID2 era, take note this does not mean they were using the VOCALOID2 software. Since VOCALOID3, Yamaha sought to make the licensing of such vocals more widely used. A number of vocals were used in the VOCALOID3 era, take note this does not mean they were using the VOCALOID3 software. Exclusives/Limited Since VOCALOID3, a new type of release has also appeared, this being exclusive/Limited vocals. These are given out in limited numbers or in exclusive events as prizes and are not for sale. Therefore they have a limited number of ways to obtain them. Misc. Unreleased/Cancelled Voicebanks The following is a list of known, but unreleased VOCALOID voicebanks that were once intended for commercial release. These vocals managed to reach a status where they could be released commercially and their use commercially has been witnessed, however, for one reason or another were never released. Some producers may have access to these vocals as they were given the voicebanks by the VOCALOID studio to use with permission. This list does not include beta stage voicebanks (such as CV-4Cβ) or unnamed known delayed projects (such as Project If...). Beta/Prototype Voicebanks These vocals exist but are only prototypes and usually, but not always, listed with a "β" ("beta") on their name. There is no indication they were ever meant to be commercial products. Rumour Mill Vocals that are rumoured or hinted to be released but their status has not been made official. Possible Future Voicebanks This section contains hints, confirmations and suggestions put out by VOCALOID studios. Awaiting Further Confirmation The following are possible upcoming voicebanks that are not yet clarified or vocal developements which are announced but no update is made in over 6 months; Fakes/Jokes Official WCiatKg.jpg|Boxart for the Vocaloid version of Furimoman *Kasane Teto - She was an April Fool's Day joke on April 1, 2008 made out by the perpetrators to be a new Crypton Future Media VOCALOID. The legacy of this prank continued on for years after its original run and even today some less-informed fans believe she is a VOCALOID. Some time after the joke, an UTAU voicebank for her was created. **The group behind Teto, the "VIPPERS", have also passed off other characters ("VIPPERLOIDS") as being by Crypton Future Media (actually a variation, like CRVIPTON or CRVYPTON), such as , "CV03" , and "CV04" . *On April 1, 2012, VocaTone announced that "James" would be made into a VOCALOID known as Bird-loid, however, this was an April Fools day joke.link *Another April Fools' day joke in 2012 was "Animaloid", which turned out to be also a hint about the upcoming MAYU VOCALOID. *Furimoman, was an April 1st 2014 VOICEROID/VOCALOID3 male vocal from AH-Software Co. Ltd..linklink Furimoman was featured alongside other Ah software characters later on in April 2014 during a live stream event.link Fan Made *Ange Wayne - a fake VOCALOID who was spammed over many websites (mainly English speaking ones) for over a month including (but not restricted to) Yahoo Answers, YouTube, the VOCALOID Wikia and VOCALOID Otaku forums. A website was also produced for Ange Wayne.link *Rune - a VOCALOID who was introduced in much the same manner as Ange Wayne, it has been deemed fake until proven otherwise for its manner it was introduced in. A fake "VOCALOID3" logo is found on the video; Twitter and Facebook accounts were also made, showing poor quality art work. The company behind it, "AudX", does not appear to exist. *Ion-Nation - appeared in Late 2012, boasting a boy-band of young male VOCALOIDs. They made several videos and claimed to be part of "VocaTonF and PowerFK". *Taku - On October 31, 2013, a group called "VocaloMaker" claimed to be making a Spanish-Japanese VOCALOID that would need further approval from YAMAHA to continue. The video "demonstrating" Taku has been removed. *Seion Kodokuna - On March 30, 2014, a YouTube channel by the name of 未来のメディア (Mirai no Media Co.) uploaded what was claimed to be a demonstration of a new private VOCALOID using the voice of "a 10-year-old boy". Two more demos were released, one of the two covering a Brazilian song using the Japanese phoneme set, and also including further details on the vocals. The description noted that the VOCALOID would be a tri-lingual bank, using Japanese, English, and Portuguese. However, it was later revealed in the description of the fifth video uploaded that the user had created both the account and videos as a joke, as well as the VOCALOID used for this was that of the Pocaloid version of Masaoka Azuki with GEN parameters increased. References Category:Articles